


The unexpected Present

by FallenAkito



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Porn, Romance, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einer anstrengenden Weihnachtsfeier wollte Ayanami den Abend eigentlich nur noch ausklingen lassen und Frau noch sein zweites Geschenk geben. Nur hat dieser beim 'verdienen' mal wieder was anderes verstanden ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unexpected Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanaTearce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaTearce/gifts).



> Eine kleine Kurzstory, die ich eigentlich zum Thema Weihnachten für Jana schreiben wollte.  
> Letztendlich wurde sie dann doch ziemlich lang und ich hoffe einfach mal das sie gefällt ;)... bisher ist sie in Deutsch. Vielleicht werde ich sie aber mal zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt übersetzen.  
> Oder jemand mag das für mich übernehmen ;D? 
> 
> Süße, du weißt ja~ Schnuffies und so <3 Liebe pur!
> 
> Das Ganze spielt sich auf Basis meines RPs mit ihr ab. Also wundert euch nicht über einige Hintergrunddetails. An dieser Stelle: Viel Spaß ;)!

##### A Christmas One-Shot

_Frau x Ayanami_

Mit einem leisen Seufzen hatte sich Ayanami wieder in das Polster sinken lassen. Mittlerweile hatte der Tag ziemlich an ihm gezerrt und nachdem endlich alle anderen wieder weg waren, hatten sie endlich wieder Zeit auch für sich alleine. Derzeitig saßen die Zwillinge noch immer auf dem Läufer der vor dem Kamin lag und beschäftigten sich mit ihren neuen Spielzeugen. Anscheinend schienen diese wirklich begeistert von den Bauklötzen zu sein und auch das neue Malbuch hatten sie bald für sich entdeckt. Ein kurzer Moment in dem der Silberhaarige und der ehemalige Bischof nicht andauernd ein Auge auf die Kinder haben mussten – nicht das der Violettäugige das nicht sowieso schon die ganze Zeit hatte. Es war dieses Jahr das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert hatten. Dabei war der frühere Chief of Staff noch nie ein Mensch von großen Festen oder Familienfeiern gewesen. Damals in Hoburg war er solchen Feierlichkeiten dann doch eher aus dem Weg gegangen, auch wenn Hyuuga ihm damals schon wirklich oft mit solchen Angelegenheiten in den Ohren gelegen hatte. Dieses Mal war es trotzdem irgendwie ähnlich gewesen.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ fragte der Ältere dann als er sich zu dem Blondschopf mit aufs Sofa setzte und an seinem Tee nippte, den er vorhin aufgesetzt hatte. Frau lächelte ihn nur mit einem breiten Grinsen an und hatte dann auch schon einen Arm um seine Schultern geschlungen. Erst hatte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass der Andere sich darauf einlassen würde überhaupt Weihnachten so zu verbringen. Aber seine Überredungskünste mussten dann doch geholfen haben. Sonst hätte wohl Ayanami niemals mitgemacht einen Baum aufzustellen und diesen mit den Kindern zu schmücken, während er sich vor ein paar Tagen noch um ein paar Lichterketten vor dem Haus gekümmert hatte. 

„Ja rundum. Gerade bin ich rundum glücklich.“ Antwortete er dann und zog den Mann, den er vor ein paar Monaten geheiratet hatte näher an sich heran, so dass dieser sich an ihn lehnte. Ayanami ließ dabei nur ein leises Seufzen von seinen Lippen kommen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen… die ganzen Vorbereitungen und dann auch noch der Besuch seiner alten Crew und zwischendurch waren auch noch Castor und Labrador vorbei geschneit. Wobei der Ex-Offizier auch nicht behaupten konnte, dass er erleichtert drüber gewesen war, dass sie sich nicht gleich gegenseitig den Kopf hatten abreißen wollen. Doch jetzt spielte das auch keine Rolle mehr, denn wenigstens hatten sie so noch die Gelegenheit den Abend entspannt ausklingen zu lassen. „Aber warn mich das nächste Mal vor, wenn die gleich wieder alle hier auflaufen wollen beim nächsten Mal.“ Fügte er dann hinzu und stahl sich einen Kuss von den weichen Lippen, wobei er sich danach nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernte und Ayanami auch so noch den warmen Atem seines Mannes auf den Eigenen spüren konnte. 

„Sag das nicht mir. Ich hab ja auch keine Vorwarnung bekommen.“ Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht mal so genau woher die das alle gewusst hatten… oder aber die Black Hawks hatten einfach nur ihrem alten Boss an Weihnachten einen Besuch abstatten wollen und dabei den besten Zeitpunkt erwischt. Mit einem leisen Murren hatte der Blonde etwas den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und schnappte nach dem Ohr des Älteren in das er sachte seine Zähne versenkt hatte.

„Wie auch immer. Sobald die Kleinen schlafen, können wir den Abend ja noch für uns nutzen.“

„Frau…“ murrte der Angesprochene daraufhin aber auch schon mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. 

„Was denn..? Lass mich halt!“ erwiderte Frau und zog eine Schmolllippe, wobei der Kleinere daraufhin nur ein wenig leise lachen konnte.

„Du bist unverbesserlich.“ Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln hatte sich Ayanami dann auch wieder bezüglich seiner Aufmerksamkeit an Michael und Raphael gewandt, die so langsam auch müde zu werden schienen. Außerdem war es ja auch schon für die Verhältnisse der Kinder schon ziemlich spät und er konnte deshalb auch verstehen warum der Ruhigere der beiden brünetten Brüder sich müde die Augen zu reiben schien, bevor er sich irgendwann einfach nur auf den Teppich ausstreckte und Micha noch ein wenig für sich allein spielte. Zwischendurch hatte sich auch sein blondhaariger Freund dazu gesellt und diesem etwas Gesellschaft geleistet, während der Ältere weiterhin auf der Couch saß und ihnen dabei zusah. Sie selbst hatten sich im Übrigen nichts sonderlich Großes geschenkt. Es waren eigentlich nur Kleinigkeiten gewesen, worüber er trotzdem sich gefreut hatte. Der ehemalige Ghost hatte ihm zwei Bücher geschenkt gehabt, was sowieso die wohl beste Idee gewesen war, die er haben konnte. Wenn es etwas gab was Ayanami lieben gelernt hatte seitdem sie zusammen lebten, dann waren es wohl allerhand Bücher gewesen. Er selbst hatte dem Jüngeren ein neues Feuerzeug geschenkt gehabt. Das alte Kreuz hatte in den letzten Tagen trotz dessen das Frau es neu gefüllt hatte immer wieder Probleme gemacht. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach schon zu alt, weshalb Ayanami sich dafür eine Lösung ausgeguckt hatte. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er in Naveeh sich ein wenig umgesehen und bei einem Juwelier sich umgehorcht. Letztendlich hatte er bei diesem ein neues in Auftrag gegeben, auch wenn das für diesen mal vollkommen aus der Reihe bei seinen Aufträgen fiel. Aber für die Kundschaft tat man ja bekanntlich alles. Dabei handelte es um einen Anhänger der dem Kreuz was Frau erhalten hatte ziemlich ähnlich war. Dennoch hatte dieser nicht die Form eines Kreuzes sondern das Erscheinungsbild eines Drachen. Die Flügel ein wenig zu den Seiten ausgebreitet, wirkte er wie eine kleine Form eines alten Fyulongs in den wie bei seinem alten Kreuz ein Feuerzeug eingearbeitet wurde. So musste der Blonde jetzt nicht die Angst haben auf ein gewöhnliches Feuerzeug umsteigen zu müssen, vor denen er ja doch schon ziemlichen Respekt hatte. Aber bei der Vergangenheit konnte der ehemalige Chief das auch irgendwo verstehen. Die Amethyste hatten sich für einen Moment auf diesem ruhen lassen, während er im Schimmer des Feuers ein wenig glänzte als er nun anstelle des Kreuzes um seinen Hals lag. Es war schon beinahe irgendwie süß gewesen wie sehr sich eben jener Mann darüber gefreut zu haben schien.

Doch auch Michael schien bald nicht mehr so ganz wach bleiben zu können, denn auch seine Aufmerksamkeit ließ nach und hin und wieder mochte er lieber sich an den jungen Mann mit den saphirfarbenen Augen kuscheln anstatt irgendwas anderes zu tun. Das war dann auch für den Größeren wohl irgendwann das Stichwort. 

„Naja.. ich denke ich bring die Kleinen dann mal ins Bett.“ warf der Blonde ein und nahm die Zwillinge dann auch schon vorsichtig auf den Arm um sie nicht zu wecken, da sie schon halb in seiner Umarmung einschliefen. Ayanami nickte nur und erhob sich ebenfalls aus seiner Position auf der Couch. Für einen Moment sah er dem Jüngeren nach wie er die Treppe hochging und begab sich dann selbst nochmal für einen Augenblick in die Küche. Eigentlich hatte er noch etwas anderes gehabt was er seinem Freund hatte schenken wollen, aber das hatte er natürlich nicht vor versammelte Mannschaft tun können. Doch wenn die Kinder jetzt auch im Bett waren und tief und fest schliefen, dann würde das sicherlich vielleicht doch noch seine Verwendung finden. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund dafür warum er auch die Flasche Wein doch noch geholt hatte. Schließlich gehörte es doch eigentlich auch dazu, dass sie nochmal anstoßen würden. Es erschreckte den Älteren fast schon ein wenig selbst bei seinem kleinen Vorhaben, aber heute gab es ja auch einen besonderen Anlass und wahrscheinlich redete er sich das irgendwo auch ein wenig selbst ein, damit er einfach für sich eine Entschuldigung hatte warum er mal von seinen sonstigen überlegten Handlungen abschweifen durfte. Bekanntlicherweise war das ja alles auch nur eine Auslegungssache. Nicht viel später hatte er dann auch wieder seinen Platz im Wohnzimmer bezogen und die Schachtel mit dem Geschenk erst mal unter den Tisch verfrachtet, bevor er wieder in die Küche ging um zwei Gläser heraus zu holen und diese mit der Flasche ebenfalls auf dem Tisch zu platzieren. Frau war dabei noch nicht mal ganz die Treppen wieder herunter gekommen, hatte er gerade mitbekommen wie Ayanami eingeschenkt hatte und mit einem Grinsen verschränkte er die Arme auf dem Geländer und sah zu diesem. 

„Aha? Kaum hab ich die Wirbelwinde ins Bett gebracht, schon kommen hier ganz neue Wendungen zu Stande.“ warf er dann ein und konnte sehen wie Ayanami ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue abspeiste, während er den Verschluss der Flasche wieder zudrehte und sie auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest den Abend noch ausklingen lassen. Also beweg deinen Hintern hierher.“ antwortete der Silberhaarige schnippisch und machte eine Geste, dass er sich endlich wieder zu ihm bequemen sollte. Wenigstens schien Frau für den Augenblick auch die Sprüche erst mal einstellen zu wollen und mit betont lässigen Schritten bewegte er sich wieder auf ihn zu. Der Violettäugige hatte sich wieder aufs Sofa gesetzt und rückte ein Stück zur Seite als der Blondschopf bei ihm war, so dass er sich zu ihm setzen konnte. Zunächst jedoch beugte sich der Größere nur etwas über ihn und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss von seinen Lippen. Erst dann setzte er sich wieder zu ihm, allerdings nicht ohne sich danach gleich einen weiteren Kuss von seinen Lippen zu holen. Als er sich von diesen löste, schnurrte er nur wohlig gegen diese. 

„Und was hast du dir jetzt so schönes dabei gedacht?“ grinste er dann und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Doch Ayanami schob ihn nur mit einem schiefen Lächeln etwas von sich.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Frau.“ beschwichtigte er diesen bloß in dem er ihm die Wange tätschelte und griff dann nach einem der langstieligen Gläser, die er vorhin gefüllt hatte. Der Jüngere rümpfte ein wenig die Nase… er war zwar nicht gerade ein Liebhaber von Wein, aber er verschmähte ihn auch nicht unbedingt. Wobei er zugeben musste das Hochprozentiges oder Bier ihm eindeutig lieber waren. Danach nahm er sich sein Eigenes und hatte den Blick kurzzeitig auf das Glas gerichtet als sie hatten anstoßen wollen. Doch Frau’s plötzliche Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Aya-tan!“ Irritiert über den plötzlichen Ausruf seines Spitznamen seitens Hyuuga und der etwas eindringlicheren Stimme, blickte er wieder in die Saphire.

„Was denn?“

„In die Augen sehen!“ fügte Frau hinzu und musterte ihn mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Ayanami verstand nicht ganz was sein Problem war.

„Warum? Ist doch egal wo ich hinsehe!“

„Nein ist es nicht!“ schmollte der Blonde, „… Du willst doch nicht, dass es 7 Jahre schlechten Sex gibt!“ setzte er dann hinzu und sein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter. Allerdings nicht gerade zu der Erheiterung des ehemaligen Chiefs. 

„Du glaubst an den Quatsch? Das ist doch nur Aberglaube.“ Damit wollte er diese Diskussion eigentlich beenden doch Frau schob erneut die Unterlippe hervor und der Silberhaarige konnte daraufhin nur mit den Augen rollen. Na schön! Bitte, dann sahen sie sich halt unbedingt dabei in die Augen, nicht das es ihm was ausgemacht hätte. Aber naja. Also stießen sie dann doch noch an, wobei Ayanami sich fast auf die Innenseite der Wange beißen musste um ein leichtes Grinsen zu verhindern. Dann tranken Sie beide von dem Wein und der Blick des Älteren ruhte auch weiterhin für einen Moment auf seinem Freund. Eben jener Blauäugige verstand auch noch nicht so ganz die Intention, die der Mann mit den amethystenen Augen verfolgte. Sein ganzes Verhalten ließ darauf deuten, dass da noch irgendwas im Busch war. Aber was konnte er dann leider nicht so genau sagen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen hatte er das Glas wieder zur Seite gestellt und lehnte sich dann etwas in das Polster zurück. „Eigentlich hatte ich ja noch ein Geschenk für dich. Aber ich denke das musst du dir erst noch verdienen.“ Erklärte Ayanami und legte einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieses Mal war es dabei an dem Jüngeren ein wissendes Grinsen aufzusetzen, bevor er sich zu ihm rüber beugte und erneut nach dem Ohr des Älteren schnappte. Er versenkte seine Zähne in diesem und hauchte gegen eben jenes, genoss dabei den leichten Schauer den er seitens Ayanami bekam.

„Nicht, dass das mich stören würde, aber dann ist es ja kein Weihnachtsgeschenk mehr, oder nicht?“ Die Finger einer Hand ließ er dabei durch die weißsilbernen Strähnen gleiten und spielte hin und wieder kurzzeitig mit diesen.

„Alles eine Sache der Auslegung.“ schnurrte der Silberhaarige nur und lehnte sich ihm etwas entgegen. Frau antwortete darauf allerdings nicht mehr, stellte sein Glas ebenfalls zur Seite und beugte sich wieder zu dem Kleineren, dessen Lippen er in einem innigen Kuss einfing. Noch während er mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen in seine Unterlippe biss und mit einer Hand seine Haare zerraufte, sich ein wenig in seinen Nacken krallte. Es reichte zumindest um auch dem Anderen ein wohliges Geräusch zu entlocken. Eigentlich hatte sich Ayanami das Ganze ein wenig anders vorgestellt, aber letzten Endes machte ihm der Größere dann doch noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Zumindest dachte er sich dies als er spürte wie dieser von den Küssen abließ und sich seinem Hals zuwandte. Frau schnurrte sachte gegen die warme Haut des Violettäugigen und versenkte dann die Zähne in eben jener um einen leicht rötlichen Fleck hinterließ.

„Frau… Schluss jetzt.“ warf Ayanami dann ein und versuchte ihn ein wenig von sich zu drücken. Doch der Blonde schnurrte nur verführerisch gegen seinen Hals und ließ es sich nicht nehmen über den Fleck zu lecken. „Sonst weckst du noch die Kinder.“ Dieses Mal löste sich der eben Angesprochene dann doch noch von seiner jetzigen Beschäftigung und musterte das Gesicht des Violettäugigen mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Ach keine Sorge… die waren so kaputt vom Tag, die schlafen tief und fest. Und wahrscheinlich könnte nicht mal ein Gewitter die wieder aufwecken.“ Damit drückte er ihn wieder gegen die Lehne und machte es sich gleich einfach mal auf seinem Schoß bequem. So konnte er damit auch gleich mal verhindern, dass dieser ihm schon wieder abhaute. Ayanami hatte schließlich gesagt er sollte es sich verdienen… aber er hatte ja nicht gesagt auf welche Art und Weise, also würde es ihm sicherlich nichts ausmachen wenn er sich gleich mal dieser Zweideutigkeit bediente. Mit einem leisen Knurren hatte er wieder seine Beschäftigung aufgenommen, während seine Finger sich wieder einen Weg über die warme Haut suchten und dann auf dem Hemd ruhen blieben das der Ältere trug. Frau biss erneut in den weichen Untergrund seines Halsansatzes und rümpfte etwas die Nase. Für seinen Geschmack hatte dieser ja noch sowieso viel zu viel an. Aber das ließ sich ja dann doch noch schnell ändern, dachte er sich und begann dann auch schon die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Sobald er dies hinter sich gebracht hatte, schob er dieses halb über die blassen Schultern des Älteren und ließ für einen Moment hungrig seinen Blick über dessen schlanken Körper. Ayanami musterte die meeresblauen Saphire und konnte nur ein wenig lächelnd den Kopf schütteln.

„Also so hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint.“ Frau schien wieder aus dieser Trance und der Tatsache, dass er ihn beinahe mit Blicken auffressen wollte, zu taumeln.

„Hm, was?“ Es brauchte einen Moment bis zu ihm durchdrang was sein Mann damit gemeint hatte. „Du bist selbst Schuld. Du hast nicht gesagt auf welche Art und Weise ‚verdienen‘. Also mach ich es eben auf meine Art.“ erklärte er dann nur und ließ dabei eine Hand mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust nach unten zum Bauch wandern. Erst dann strich er mit großflächigen Bewegungen wieder nach oben und beugte sich erneut zu seinen Lippen, von denen er einen Kuss stahl. „Und jetzt hör auf zu reden…“ schnurrte er dann diesen entgegen und wanderte mit Küssen und Bissen wieder seinen Hals entlang. Ein kehliges Knurren entkam dem Blonden dabei als er dann nach seinem Ohr schnappte und die Zähne erneut darin versenkte, seine Hüften dabei etwas an denen des Anderen reibend. Noch ohne das Ayanami wirklich irgendetwas erwiderte, spürte er das es diesem gefiel. Seine Finger hatten sich an seine Schultern gelegt und vergruben dort hin und wieder ihre Nägel als Frau sich seinen Brustwarzen zuwandte. Er ließ sie zwischen zwei seiner Finger rollen und reizte sie mit mal sanfteren und mal unsanfteren Berührungen bis er sie unter seinen Fingerspitzen hart werden fühlen konnte. Zugleich entlockte er dem ehemaligen Chief das erste leise Keuchen als er sich mit einem wohligen Schnurren in eine bessere Position brachte und dann seine feuchte, warme Zunge über die zweite Knospe wandern ließ. Frau schloss die Lippen um diese und saugte an dieser, ließ es sich aber auch nicht nehmen sachte in sie zu beißen. Die Augen hatte er dabei geschlossen und lauschte den lustvollen Tönen, die hin und wieder den liebreizenden Mund des Violettäugigen verließen. Gott, er könnte seiner Stimme wohl für immer so lauschen, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde. Schade, dass dem wohl nicht der Fall sein würde. Aber aus diesem Grund genoss er solche Augenblicke wie diese nur noch viel mehr, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Der ehemalige Bischof löste sich erneut von seinem Freund und blickte nach oben in dessen Augen, die etwas verklärt wirkten von der Hitze die er in ihm auslöste.

„Sicher, dass ich mir es auf einem anderen Weg verdienen soll?“ grinste er dann und schon schien wieder ein wenig Farbe auf dem Gesicht des Silberhaarigen zu erscheinen, bevor er ihm in die Wange kniff.

„Halt die Klappe!“

„Also… schätz ich das mal als ein Nein.“ Erwiderte er dann nur schulterzuckend und rieb sich die Wange. Aber das kam auch dem Blondhaarigen nur gelegen, der nun von seinem Schoß runter rutschte und die Beine seines Liebsten auseinander drückte, so dass er sich bequem zwischen diese auf den Boden knien konnte. „Dann kann ich ja weiter machen.“ fügte er noch hinzu und wartete auf eine Reaktion seitens Ayanami. Dieser schwieg sich aber diesmal aus und Frau wertete das einfach mal, dass dieser nichts dagegen hatte. Umso besser, dachte er sich und wanderte nun mit sanften Küssen über seinen Brustkorb nach unten. Knapp über seinem Bauchnabel hatte er wieder in die weiche Haut gebissen und hinterließ ein weiteres Mal auf seiner Haut. Knabberte hier weiter an dieser herum bis er dann mit Hilfe seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur bis zu seinem Hosenbund zog und dort ein weiteres genüssliches Schnurren loswurde. Zwischenzeitlich legte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Amethyste und beobachtete diese fast schon mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Doch der Größere war der Ansicht, dass er sich wohl auch nicht weiter davon abhalten lassen musste seiner Planung weiter nachzugehen. Ayanami schien anscheinend auch nichts dagegen zu haben, weshalb er dann mit den Zähnen nach dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose schnappte und diesen langsam öffnete. Erst dann folgte der Knopf und der Jüngere setzte seinen halb erhärteten Schaft an die frische Luft, entlockte dem Älteren dabei ein schweres Keuchen woraufhin dieser sich auf die Lippe zu beißen gedachte. Schnurrend wanderte Frau mit sanften Bissen zu seiner Hüfte und knabberte hier und da an dieser herum. Seine Hände hatten sich dabei ihren Weg über seine Beine wieder zu seiner Mitte gesucht, bevor er dann die Finger einer Hand um sein Glied schlang. Es brachte den Anderen dazu ein wenig zusammen zu zucken bei der warmen Berührung.

„Frau…“ Ein leichter Schauer wanderte durch den Körper des Jüngeren und er musste zugeben, dass er diesen Anblick immer noch lohnenswert fand, wenn er diesen unter sich wieder fand. Aber bei ihnen beiden war das ja sowieso immer so eine Sache. Ayanami selbst hatte sich das Ganze eigentlich ein wenig anders gedacht gehabt und jetzt hatte eben jener Mann mit den saphirfarbenen Augen einfach den Spieß umgedreht. Warum musste er denn so manches auch gleich so wörtlich nehmen? Auch wenn er jetzt kein Problem damit hatte und er auch nichts dagegen hatte wenn dieser ihn verwöhnen wollte, aber in seinem Hinterkopf gab es da auch noch immer die Bedenken wegen den Kindern. Trotzdem ließ Frau die Hitze in ihm immer mehr ansteigen, wobei mittlerweile eine seiner Hände dazu übergegangen war die Finger durch die chaotischen blonden Strähnen wandern zu lassen. Doch das Grinsen Frau’s sagte schon alles und er erwischte sich dabei wie er wohl kurzzeitig die Luft anhielt, bevor dieser mit der Zungenspitze über die Eichel leckte und diese umspielte. Ein weiterer Schauer und ein Zittern jagten durch seinen Körper sobald sein Freund die Lippen um die Spitze schloss und seine Zunge weiter gegen seine Erektion drückte. Der Blonde stellte dabei fest, dass er der Stimme des Ex-Offiziers nur allzu gern lauschte wenn dieser langsam aber sicher den Verstand verlor. „Mmh..“ Dabei blieb auch Frau nicht von eben jenen Wirkungen verschont, denn im nächsten Augenblick wanderte auch ein angenehmer heißer Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinab. Die Wärme die derzeitig vom Kaminfeuer hinter ihm ausging, tat ihr Übriges dazu. Ayanami musste sich dazu zwingen die Hüften an Ort und Stelle zu halten, wobei er sich mit einem leisen Keuchen seinen Liebkosungen nur noch entgegen bog. Dass er damit diesem nur noch mehr in die Karten spielte, war ja auch nichts mehr neues, denn auch Frau musste ein leises Keuchen verlauten lassen gegen die heiße Haut seiner Erregung, wobei er seine freie Hand erst auf seiner Hüfte ruhen hatte und sie dann wieder über seinen Bauch wandern ließ. Hier und da krallte er sich in die weiche Haut und hinterließ rötliche Spuren auf eben jener. Der Silberhaarige versuchte vergeblich wieder mit einer Hand im Polster Halt zu finden, doch er gab die Suche recht schnell wieder auf und verkrallte sie daraufhin wieder in dem blonden Schopf seines Mannes. Ein weiteres Keuchen, dass mehr nach einem Stöhnen klang, löste sich von seinen Lippen als Frau ihn tiefer in den Mund nahm und seine Zunge das hitzige Fleisch umspielen ließ. Dabei hatte er die Saphire wieder geöffnet und den Blick stetig in das blasse Gesicht des Älteren gerichtet, beobachtete dabei wie dieser immer mehr zu vergehen schien. Seine Hand hatte er um den Ansatz geschlungen und begann dabei ihn mit festen Bewegungen zu massieren, musste sich Ayanami dabei doch erneut auf die Lippe beißen, bevor er wieder den Namen Frau’s stöhnte. Mit einem weiteren Grinsen ließ er wieder von seinem Glied ab und rieb mit kräftigen Bewegungen auf und ab als er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Wenn ich es mir auf eine andere Art und Weise verdienen soll, dann brauchst du es nur zu sagen. Dann kann ich ja wieder aufhören.“ Ein fast schon sadistisches Grinsen umspielte die Züge des früheren Geistlichen. Dabei war es doch nur allzu klar, dass es sicher das Letzte war was Ayanami jetzt wollte, dass er aufhörte. Damit lag er nämlich auch ganz richtig, denn der Silberhaarige hatte beinahe gedacht er hörte nicht richtig als er dies sagte. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen aufzuhören! Mit verklärten Augen blickte er wieder zu ihm runter und schüttelte fast kaum merklich den Kopf, aber es reichte wohl das Frau’s Grinsen gleich noch eine Spur breiter wurde. „Dacht ich’s mir doch.“ Fügte er dann noch hinzu und sah damit diesen Einwand als abgeschlossen an, beugte er sich doch wieder zu seinem Schaft hinunter und ließ seine Zunge über seine Länge wandern, entlockte damit dem ehemaligen Chief of Staff ein weiteres lustvolles Stöhnen, dass er sich halb verbiss. Manchmal hätte eben jener seinen Freund am liebsten dafür verflucht, dass er ihn immer so schnell in der Hand und durchschaut hatte. Dafür hatte aber Frau einfach eine viel zu große Wirkung auf ihn, als dass er sich diesem Einfluss hätte entziehen können. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum er sich hin und wieder fester in den blonden Schopf krallte und dabei dem Jüngeren ebenfalls ein Keuchen abverlangte. Es brachte ihn aber auch wieder dazu die Lippen wieder um ihn zu legen und ihn so tief aufzunehmen, wie es dem Blonden möglich war, begann er doch recht schnell einen gewissen Rhythmus aufzubauen als er an ihm auf und ab wanderte. Hin und wieder ließ er sanft die Zähne über die empfindliche Haut wandern und lauschte den süßen Tönen die von den Lippen seines Liebsten rollten. Ayanami konnte nicht viel dazu tun, dass er so empfindlich auf ihn reagierte. Die zweite Hand hatte sich mittlerweile auf dem Polster zur Faust geballt als er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ und sich ihm entgegen bog. Frau hatte dabei eine Hand in seine Hüfte gekrallt und hielt ihn somit fest an Ort und Stelle.

„Aah, Frau…“ stöhnte er letztendlich warnend als er spürte wie das Ziehen fast schon unerträglich wurde und letztendlich mit einem weiteren verbissenen Laut kam. Der Größere war zwar nicht wirklich drauf vorbereitet, aber es machte ihm auch nichts weiter aus und schluckte das was zumindest nicht danebengegangen war. Während also Ayanami sich noch von den Nachwirkungen des Höhepunktes erholte, beschäftigte sich Frau schnurrend damit ihn sauber zu lecken und entfernte dann auch noch die restlichen Spuren die ihm an den Lippen und am Kinn klebten. Nachdem er damit fertig war, leckte er sich erneut hungrig die Lippen und verschränkte seine Arme auf den Oberschenkeln des Älteren, dessen Atem sich nach und nach wieder erholt hatte. Grinsend hatte er dann auch schon mit einer Hand nach der Ayanamis gegriffen, die sich noch immer in seinen Haaren befunden hatte und gab ihm erst einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und dann auf den Ring, den er am Finger trug. Normalerweise hätte er diesem ja nicht mal so viel Bedeutung zugerechnet, aber jetzt nachdem er wusste was es für ein Gefühl war zu wissen, dass dieser Mann und er ewig aneinander gebunden wären, gestaltete dies irgendwie vollkommen neu. Der ehemalige Boss der Black Hawks hatte sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt als er wieder das Wort ergreifen wollte und ein wenig auf dem Sofa zurecht rutschte.

„Warum.. musst du eigentlich immer alles so wörtlich nehmen?“ fragte er dann und war im Begriff seine Klamotten wieder zu richten. Frau setzte dabei nur ein weiteres laszives Lächeln auf und machte sich dabei nicht mal was aus seiner unverfrorenen Schamlosigkeit. Das war nun mal der Blonde wie er leibt und lebt und so langsam sollte sich wohl auch eben jener Violettäugiger daran gewöhnt haben. Denn im nächsten Moment hatte er dessen Hände auch schon festgehalten und hielt ihn davon ab sich wieder anzuziehen. Ayanami wusste nicht so ganz was er jetzt davon halten sollte, aber der Gesichtsausdruck den sein Lebensgefährte an den Tag legte, konnte schon mal nichts wirklich Gutes heißen. Dieser stützte sich daraufhin wieder hoch und beugte sich über ihn, so dass der etwas Kleinere gezwungen war nach oben zu sehen in die dunkelblauen Augen, die gleich zwei tiefen Ozeanen ähnelten. 

„Warum? Du hast doch gesagt ich soll’s mir verdienen. Also mecker nicht.“ Frau kam ihm näher, bis er sich mit seinen Lippen wieder auf der Höhe seines Ohres befand, bevor er in dieses raunte, „Dabei war das doch erst die Anzahlung.“ Die Amethyste Ayanamis weiteten sich kurz ein Stück und für den Augenblick wusste er nicht mal so genau ob er es nicht doch noch vielleicht bereuen sollte. Aber so schnell reagieren konnte er dann auch nicht, denn schon hatte der Jüngere ihn vom Sofa auf den Boden gezogen, so dass Ayanami nun mit dem Rücken gegen das Polster lehnte und mit ihm auf dem Boden saß.

„Was zum… kannst du mir mal erklären was das werden soll?“ murrte eben jener Mann mit den silberfarbenen Haaren und musterte den Jüngeren mit einem abschätzigen Blick. Die Amethyste funkelten ihn beinahe schon verärgert an, während Frau sich nur mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm beugen konnte und näher an ihn heran rutschte.

"Jetzt mach dir nicht ins Hemd und genieß es doch." Allerdings schien da Ayanami ganz anderer Meinung zu sein als er nur ein leises Knurren los wurde und der ehemalige Bischof nur mit den Augen rollen konnte. Ach je... sein Mann machte es ihm aber manchmal auch wirklich verdammt schwer, stellte er so fest. Doch das würde er sicherlich auch gleich in den Griff kriegen wenn er erst mal nicht mehr darüber nachdachte. Mit einem weiteren leisen Knurren gegen seine Lippen, nahm er diese erneut ein und schnurrte verlangend in den Kuss als Ayanami ihm in die Unterlippe biss. Anscheinend schien er wohl jetzt mehr Widerstand leisten zu wollen als zuvor.

"Du weißt warum du das jetzt lassen solltest." zischte der Ältere zwischen zwei Küssen und warf einen weiteren Blick in die tiefblauen Augen, die ihn sowieso bei jeder weiteren Gelegenheit sofort durchschauen würden. Aber Frau hielt es nicht für nötig jetzt zu antworten, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit legte sich wieder vollkommen auf etwas anderes. Wieder hatte er sich seinem Hals zugewandt, beglückte nun die andere Seite mit Bissen und rötlich-violetten Flecken, welche er auf der blassen Haut hinterließ. Jedes Mal sobald Ayanami den Mund aufmachen wollte um sich zu beschweren oder ihn davon zu überzeugen damit aufzuhören, hatte der Blondhaarige mittlerweile so seine ganz eigene Methode, wenn er dann fester in die Haut biss und ihm damit nur ein ersticktes Hauchen abverlangte. Gedankenverloren hatte der Jüngere sich an einer Stelle unterhalb seines Schlüsselbeines festgesaugt als er mit den Fingern das Hemd von seinen Schultern schob. Langsam ließ er es bis zu seinen Unterarmen gleiten, bevor er in einem unbeachteten Moment seitens des Silberhaarigen dieses so verknotete, dass seine Hände nun auf dem Rücken zusammen gebunden waren. Dieses Mal zeigte sich aber nicht nur der allgemeine Ärger in den violetten Augen und Frau hätte schwören können, wenn es noch um Verloren gewesen wäre, dann hätte er jetzt sicher noch dreimal tot am Boden gelegen.

"Mach. mich. sofort. wieder. los." Er betonte jedes Wort deutlich und langsam um sich vergewissern das Frau auch alles verstehen würde, wobei sein Blick Bände sprach und spätestens jetzt der Größere hätte wissen müssen wo ungefähr seine Grenze lag. Aber er musste diese eben heute einfach ausreizen.

"Ach komm schon. Guck nicht so grimmig. Es wird dir sicher gefallen." grinste Frau nur und ließ einen Finger über die erhitzte Haut von der Brust an eine Linie nach unten ziehen. Ein Schnauben seitens des Violettäugigen ertönte, er hatte ihn ja gewarnt. Also sollte er dann am Ende nicht jammern. Aber der Jüngere ließ ihm auch gar nicht mehr die Möglichkeit sich noch viel dagegen zu wehren, da er dann auch schon etwas von ihm wegrückte und ihn mit einem Ruck dazu brachte sich umzudrehen und mit dem Rücken zu ihm zu sitzen. Frau schnurrte ihm ins Ohr bevor er an diesem knabberte und Ayanami ein weiteres Keuchen entlockte. Meistens hatte der Blonde einfach den Vorteil, dass er zu schnell für seine Reflexe war, die durch seine Liebkosungen und seine Stimme so beeinflusst wurden wie mit zähem Honig umhüllt. Dieser gottverdammte Bastard wusste einfach zu gut womit er ihn drankriegen konnte... Wortlos zog Frau ihn auf seinen Schoß und brachte ihn dazu sich mit dem Rücken an ihn zu lehnen, während er seinen Namen in sein Ohr raunte. "Ayanami.."

Mit einem wohligen Geräusch bahnte er sich knabbernd und küssend einen Weg an seinem Schulterblatt entlang in seinen Nacken begrüßte es nur noch mehr, dass sein Freund ihm noch mehr Platz dafür zur Verfügung stellte. Frau musste dabei immer wieder feststellen, dass es nichts Besseres gab als die Ruhe des Hauses und für einen Moment nur dem Knistern des Feuers und der Stimme des Ex-Offiziers zu lauschen. Trotzdem hatte er selber nicht mehr so viel Geduld wie er vielleicht gerne gehabt hätte, weshalb es er es für besser hielt, auch den Widerstand des Anderen nicht auszureizen. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur ein Vorwand, den sich der Blauäugige einredete als er eine rote Spur über den Bauch seines Liebsten zog und die Finger dann zu seinem Mund führte. Ayanami in seinem Fall schien so langsam es sowieso recht egal zu sein, Hauptsache der Andere würde nicht damit aufhören, jetzt wo er ihn schon wieder da hatte wo er ihn haben wollte. Der ehemalige Ghost ging davon aus das sein Freund wohl sowieso keinen geraden Satz mehr rausbringen würde und forderte es aus diesem Grund auch schon gar nicht mehr heraus. Ein erneutes Keuchen verlor sich an dem Ohr des Älteren als er die mit Speichel benetzten Finger über seine Brust gleiten ließ, dabei flüchtig wie unbeabsichtigt seine Brustwarzen reizte. Die violetten Augen des Älteren hatten sich wieder geschlossen als er spürte wie die Finger Frau's tiefer wanderten und ein verhaltenes Stöhnen entwich ihm als ebenso zufällig seinen Schaft entlang strich. Verdammt... Frau brachte ihn noch wirklich um den Verstand.

"Frau..." keuchte er dann fast schon ein wenig sehnsüchtig bis dieser wohl ebenso keine großartige Geduld mehr hatte und diese weiter wandern ließ. Zum Glück hatte er ihn ja schon vorhin soweit seiner Hose und Shorts entledigt, so dass es jetzt kein Problem mehr darstellte und er mit den Fingerspitzen versprechend an seinem Eingang entlang strich. Ayanami konnte nicht anders als die Zähne wieder in die weiche Haut seiner Lippe zu vergraben als er spürte wie er zwei Finger in ihn schob und ihm nur kurzfristig die Zeit gab sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Kurze Zeit später begann er diese auch schon langsam aber mit tiefen Bewegungen in ihm zu versenken, genoss dabei jedes noch so kleine Keuchen und Stöhnen das er dabei von ihm erhaschen konnte. Keuchend hatte sich dieser gegen seinen Freund gelehnt und bog sich seinen Berührungen etwas entgegen.

"Mmh.." Manchmal war Frau so ein mieser Hund, vor allen Dingen dann auch noch wenn er ihn mit Absicht so quälte weil er mal wieder seine Phase hatte. Doch Frau hatte da andere Pläne, denn die Ungeduld machte sich immer mehr in ihm breit und außerdem spannte der Stoff in seinen Lenden auch immer mehr. Aus diesem Grund stieß er also bald darauf auch schon schneller in den bebenden Körper des Silberhaarigen, genoss das leise verlangende Stöhnen, dass er von ihm bekam als er einen dritten Finger in ihn einführte. Begann diese etwas zu drehen und zu spreizen um ihn damit etwas zu weiten für das folgende Unterfangen. Danach entzog er ihm diese auch schon wieder und bat im Stillen Ayanami um Entschuldigung für diese ungestüme Ader heute. Aber er konnte irgendwie einfach nicht anders, außerdem - den Tönen seines Liebsten nach zu urteilen - hatte dieser wohl auch sichtlich Gefallen daran gefunden. Das Herz des Älteren hämmerte währenddessen fast schon schmerzhaft gegen seinen Brustkorb als er sich von dem Blonden ein Stück wegdrücken ließ, damit dieser seine Hose öffnen und herunter ziehen konnte wie es nötig war. Nur nebensächlich bemerkte er wie Frau mit der Spitze seiner Erregung über seine Öffnung glitt und damit ein weiteres Zittern durch ihrer beider Körper jagte, konnte aber ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht verbeißen als der Jüngere zunächst nur mit dieser in ihn eindrang und dann beide Hände in seine Hüften krallte als er ihn auf seinen Schoß herunter drückte. Er war ganz froh darüber, dass Frau ihm die paar Sekunden ließ sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor er anfing ihn zu animieren. Seine Nägel bohrten sich dabei weiter in die weiche Haut seines Beckens, wobei er sich bald auf den noch vorgegebenen Rhythmus seitens des Größeren einließ bis dieser ihn fast gar nicht mehr anleiten brauchte.

"Ayanami..." raunte Frau atemlos und versenkte seine Zähne erneut in seine Schulter, bevor er die Zunge darüber wandern ließ.

"Aah... mhm.." stöhnte Ayanami verhalten auf und ballte die Hände zu lockeren Fäusten, wobei sich diese Finger in den Stoff des Hemdes krallten, dass um seine Unterarme gewickelt war. Immer wieder jagte ein Schauer nach dem nächsten durch den Körper des ehemaligen Bischofs als er seinem Stöhnen lauschte und selbst hin und wieder eins loswurde, dabei darauf achtend, dass sie wegen der Kinder nicht allzu laut wurden. Man musste es ja nicht herausfordern. Dennoch war diese Position nicht unbedingt optimal für den Silberhaarigen, die Kraft die er aufbringen musste lag vor allem in seinen Beinen und es fiel ihm schwer diesen Rhythmus auf Dauer beizubehalten, was dazu führte, dass er irgendwann langsamer und seine Atmung zunehmend schwerer wurde. Ein unwilliges Knurren entkam dem Blondhaarigen, nein so ging das nicht. Dann musste wohl doch eine andere Lösung her. Eigentlich hatte er sich das ja anders vorgestellt, aber gut dann musste er eben ein wenig umdenken. Ayanami schien wohl sowieso schon zu weit ab als das er noch viel dem entgegen zu setzen gehabt hätte. Die Hitze die ihn seitens des Älteren umschlang, brachte ihn dazu zittrig in seinen Bewegungen zu werden als er das Hemd um seine Unterarme löste und es zur Seite fallen ließ. Mit einem Ton zwischen Knurren und Keuchen zog er sich wieder aus ihm zurück und strich großflächig mit einer Hand über die erhitzte Haut seines Rückens, bevor er ihn dann mit sanfter aber bestimmter Gewalt wieder runter drückte. Aus einem reinen Reflex heraus hatte Ayanami die Arme wieder nach vorne genommen und landete mit diesen jetzt auf dem Polster, bevor der Jüngere ihn wieder auf die Knie zog. In seinem Kopf ratterte es immer noch danach dem Blonden die Leviten zu lesen für dessen schamloses Verhalten. Allerdings spielte sein Körper da irgendwie nicht richtig mit, welcher aufgrund der Ekstase im Moment sowieso nur am Zittern war. Frau ließ ihm nicht die Zeit sich noch mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn kaum hatte er sich hinter ihm positioniert, drang er auch schon wieder in ihn ein. Entlockte ihm dabei ein weiteres verbissenes Stöhnen, wobei sein Freund anscheinend jetzt keinen Grund mehr sah sich zurückzuhalten als er hart und zügellos in den Körper des ehemaligen Chiefs stieß. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein leichter Schweißfilm über ihrer beider Haut gelegt, während Ayanami langsam das Gefühl bekam, dass seine Sinne so langsam ihm den Dienst versagen wollten. Warum musste es Frau denn auch immer gleich so übertreiben, wenn er mal nicht genau drauf achtete was er sagte?

Dabei fühlte sich dieser nicht mal einer Schuld bewusst als er eine Hand an seiner Hüfte ruhen ließ und ihn somit seinen Bewegungen entgegen zog, ließ er dabei doch die andere Hand wieder über seinen Rücken wandern, kratzte die Linie seiner Wirbelsäule wieder nach unten und genoss schnurrend wie der Silberhaarige den Rücken durchbog und daraufhin ihm beinahe den Rest gab als er spürte wie die Muskeln sich plötzlich um ihn herum zusammenzogen.

"Fuck..." fluchte er in einem Keuchen. Schien er doch für einen Moment diesen einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen zu haben, nachdem er gesucht hatte. Also versuchte er zielgerichtet diesen wieder zu treffen, wobei sein Mann wohl so langsam innerlich um Erlösung zu beten schien. Einfach schon deshalb weil es ihm immer schwerer fiel sein Stöhnen und Keuchen unter Kontrolle zu halten und die Lautstärke seiner Stimme entsprechend auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Ein weiterer Schauer wanderte durch ihn hindurch als er das lustvolle Stöhnen des Jüngeren vernahm und dieser die Finger der freien Hand um seine Länge schlang. Es brauchte nicht viel von den festen, massierenden Bewegungen bis es wie ein heiß siedender Blitz durch ihn wanderte und er sich mit dem Namen des Größeren auf den Lippen in dessen Hand ergoss. Noch während er sich erneut um ihn zusammenzog entkam Frau ebenfalls ein weiteres lustvolles Stöhnen als er ihn gleich mit sich zog in die Umarmung seiner Erlösung und Ayanami spürte, wie er in ihm kam. Schwer atmend und zitternd versagten dessen Beine so langsam den Dienst und waren froh darüber als sich Frau aus ihm zurückzog und er eine etwas entlastendere Position annehmen konnte. Der Blonde derweil hatte begonnen seine Hand sauber zu lecken und grinste ihn dann nur weiter unverfroren an. Der ehemalige Boss der Black Hawks hatte ebenfalls sich zumindest soweit erholt, dass seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen normal lief, sein Herz raste allerdings noch immer dahin. Dennoch hinderte ihn das nicht daran ihm einen noch immer verärgerten Blick zu geben, den der ehemalige Bischof aber nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.  
"Was denn? Schau mich nicht so böse an!" schmollte der Blonde dann los und setzte dann aber wieder ein Lächeln auf, gerade weil er genau sehen konnte wie die Mundwinkel des Anderen ebenfalls verräterisch zuckten.

"Du bist so unmöglich, Frau!" ließ er verlauten und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die verschwitzten Haare. Der Betitelte streckte sich ein wenig und rutschte dann mit zu ihm, lehnte sich gegen das Sofa.

"Ich weiß. Aber dafür liebst du mich ja auch, was?" Er bekam nur ein Augenrollen als Antwort. "Und?"

"Was und?"

"Krieg ich jetzt mein Geschenk??" wollte Frau mit großen Augen wissen und hörte den Violettäugigen für einen Moment seufzen, als dieser seinen Arm auf dem Polster abstellte und seinen Kopf darauf stützte.

"Bei der Aktion hast du's dir eigentlich nicht verdient. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein." erwiderte er dann und streckte sich ein wenig um das Päckchen unter dem Tisch hervor zu holen und ihm zu überreichen. Ein wenig irritiert musterte Frau das weiße Päckchen mit dem dunklen Geschenkband und fragte sich im Stillen was da wohl drin war. Ayanami hatte indessen begonnen seine Klamotten etwas zu richten, wobei er wohl trotzdem nicht drum herum kommen würde nochmal duschen zu gehen. Gespannt öffnete Frau das Päckchen und brauchte einen Moment bis sein Verstand genau begriff, was er da vor sich hatte. Für einen Moment setzte er ein amüsiertes, süffisantes Lächeln auf als er das Geschenk, welches aus drei Lederriemen und einem Band, dass zwischen einem und den restlichen zweien gespannt war, inspizierte. Jetzt wusste er auch sehr genau warum Ayanami ihm das nicht schon vorher in Anwesenheit des Rests gegeben hatte.

"Sadist." kommentierte er dies dann nur und wusste gerade nicht was ihn mehr freuen sollte: das Geschenk an sich oder aber die eindeutige Intention, die er dahinter erkennen konnte. Denn er wusste genau das Ayanami solche Geschenke bisher noch nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte und allein das war schon ein Highlight für sich, dass ihn in froher Erwartung schnurren ließ.

"Immer gerne wieder." entgegnete der Silberhaarige nur. Der Blondschopf legte das Päckchen auf dem Sofa neben ihnen ab, bevor er erneut das Wort ergriff.

"Ach ja... sieh mal nach oben." Dieses Mal schien Ayanami ein wenig verwirrt und blickte nach oben, bis er erkennen konnte das da irgendjemand an der Decke einen Mistelzweig aufgehangen hatte. Da im nächsten Moment Frau seine Lippen auch schon wieder in einem sanften Kuss eingefangen hatte, musste er sich wohl auch nicht fragen wer das gewesen war. Doch er dauerte nur einen Augenblick an, bis Frau sich wieder von ihm löste und gegen seine Lippen schnurrte.

"Frohe Weihnachten."


End file.
